Danya International, Inc. proposes to develop the HIV Risk Assessment for Women in a Health Care setting (HRAW-HC), an HIV-risk assessment instrument for use in an OB/GYN or primary care setting with drug-using women and the female sexual partners of drug users. The instrument will be developed after careful review of the literature and existing assessment instruments, and will include an interview version and two self-administered versions-one written and one that is computer administered. It will be empirically based, with a focus on Social Learning Theory, and will incorporate issues especially pertinent to high-risk women. In Phase I, a prototype will be developed and programmed, and will be subjected to a focus group of providers and to a pilot test with no more than nine patients in reliability test designed to compare the various modalities of the instrument, to ensure test-retest consistency, and to establish the acceptability and feasibility of the HRAW survey.